Burung-Burung Camar
by Fumiko Yamazaki
Summary: Nggak tahu biikin summarynya gimana. Yang pasti R&R ya minna-san./For 100 Love Story For SasuHina/Gomen aku telat.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main cast : Sasuke Uciha X Hinata Hyuuga**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, canon, typo (maybe), Sasuke P.O.V, Naruto versi Indonesia, dan ketidak sempurnaan lainnya.**

**Dedicated for : 100 Love Story For SasuHina**

…

**Don't like, don't read!**

…

**Fumiko Yamazaki Present**

**Burung-Burung Camar**

**Happy Reading**

…

Hamparan pasir putih memanjakan kaki yang melangkah di atasnya, kadang-kadang ombak menghempas ke arahnya. Ikut menggelitik telapak kakiku. Aku menoleh kesebelahku, tampak seorang wanita tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

Kugenggam erat tangannya, seolah-olah aku takut berpisah dengannya, dan sedikit lega, dia juga balas menggenggam tanganku.

Kutatap wajahnya, ayu, manis, dan bersahaja. Baju kebaya yang dipakainya tampak begitu pas ditubuhnya, memancarkan aura anggun yang dimilikinya.

"Kakak Sasuke, kenapa melihatku begitu?" tanyanya malu-malu. Sempat kulihat semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya sebelum dia menunduk.

"Apa aku tidak boleh menatapmu Hinata?" aku balas bertanya disertai dengan senyuman jahil.

Hinata semakin memerah.

"B-, bukan begitu. A-, aku hanya malu." Jawabnya tergagap

Aku tersenyum geli. Hinata memang begitu bila sedang malu atau gugup. Apalagi bila sedang bersamaku. Dan aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Jantungku selalu berdegub kencang bila bersamanya, dan senyuman selalu menghiasi wajahku meskipun aku melihatnya setiap saat.

"Hinata, saat anak kita besar nanti, kau ingin dia menjadi apa?" tanyaku sambil melirik ke arahnya.

Hinata menunduk lalu mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

"Entahlah. Aku masih belum memikirkannya. Yang kupikirkan adalah bagaimana aku bisa merawatnya sampai dia lahir. Apalagi saat kau sedang tidak ada." Jawab Hinata masih mengelus perutnya.

Dapat kutangkap nada kesedihan yang tersirat di perkataannya.

Kurengkuh tubuh mungil isteriku ini. Kucium rambutnya, kuhirup aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku bukan bermaksud sengaja meninggalkanmu."

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku, dan Hinata membalasnya.

"Tapi ini merupakan sebuah tugas untukku. Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus melaksanakannya. Untuk bangsa kita!"

Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dadaku. Dapat kurasakan basah di bajuku.

"Jangan menangis Hinata!" ku pandangi wajahnya. Dan kuseka air matanya.

"Jangan menangis!"

"Tapi aku takut. Pekerjaanmu ini bukan pekerjaan yang aman." Ucapnya dengan nada bergetar.

"Aku takut, kau akan gugur saat kau bertempur Sasuke." Isaknya.

Dia menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam dekapanku.

…

Sinar matahari pagi menari-nari di kelopak mataku yang masih tertutup, di iringi suara kokokan ayam jago yang kami pelihara. Perlahan-lahan mataku terbuka. Aku menggeliat sebentar untuk merenggangkan tubuhku.

Kemudian aku bangun dan menuju dapur.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke." Sapa Hinata sambil membawa masakan yang sudah dia masak untuk sarapan.

"Selamat pagi juga Hinata." Balasku sambil tersenyum.

"Mau mandi dahulu atau makan dulu?" tanyanya dengan senyuman lembutnya yang memabukkan.

"Aku mandi saja dulu. Pagi ini aku akan menghadap mengambil surat tugasku."

Raut wajah Hinata tampak menyiratkan perasaan sedih dan cemas.

"Jangan menangis! Aku hanya mengambil surat tugasnya saja." Jawabku sambil tersenyum menenangkannya.

…

Pagi hari yang sejuk dan tenang berganti menjadi sore yang teduh. Dengan berat hati, Hinata ikut mengantar keberangkatanku.

"Hinata, aku pergi dulu. Doakan aku selamat dan bisa kembali pulang bersamamu." Hinata menghela nafas berat.

"Jaga baik-baik dirimu dan juga kandunganmu! Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa terhadapmu."

Kurengkuh tubuhnya dan kuusap lembut rambutnya.

"Iya, Sasuke. Kau juga jaga baik-baik dirimu. Bertempurlah dengan semangat, dan buatlah kami kagum karena keberanianmu." Balasnya dengan suara bergetar.

Pelukanku baru kulepaskan saat panggilan untuk para tentara agar segera masuk kedalam kapal perang.

Dari atas kapal kulihat Hinata melambaikan tangannya, mengantarkan keberangkatanku.

"Kau pasti berat melepaskannya, ya Sasuke." Naruto, teman seangkatan dan satu divisi denganku tampak merenung sambil memandangi Sakura, isterinya yang juga mengantarnya.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukannya." Katanya sambil mengusap wajahnya.

Dia lalu memandangku. Dapat kulihat, perasaannya juga sama denganku.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Sekarang apa yang bisa kita lakukan selain melaksanakan tugas ini sebaik-baiknya." Jawabku sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku harap begitu."

…

Kembali aku melangkahkan kakiku, setelah enam bulan tidak kembali. Aku benar-benar merindukan tempat ini, dan juga Hinata.

Kuedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku. Di sana tampak Naruto yang sedang berpelukan erat dengan Sakura isterinya, bisa kulihat Naruto menangis bahagia dan begitu juga dengan Sakura.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, terlihat Shikamaru yang sedang menggendong anaknya. Dan tertawa-tawa melihat sang anak yang bertingkah lucu

Mereka semua terlihat bahagia saat bertemu kembali dengan keluarganya. Dan itu mengingatkanku kepada Hinata. Aku sangat rindu kepadanya, ingin sekali aku berlari pulang dan memeluk Hinata. Dan pasti perut Hinata sudah besar sekarang.

Aku masih membayangkan tentang Hinata saat sebuah suara menyedarkanku.

"Sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ terus Sasuke? Apa kau tidak merindukan isterimu ini?"

Tanpa banyak bicara aku langsung memeluk Hinata. Meluapkan rasa rindu yang memenuhi rongga dadaku. Dan benar saja, perutnya sudah membesar. Bayi kami sepertinya tumbuh dengan baik.

"Hinata, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku sambil merangkum wajah Hinata.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Sasuke, aku baik-baik saja" jawabnya malu-malu.

Kembali kurengkuh tubuhnya dan bisa ku rasakan seragamku basah oleh air mata Hinata.

…

"Sasuke, sekarang Indonesia sudah merdeka. Apa itu berarti kau akan tinggal dan tidak akan berangkat bertempur lagi?" Tanya Hinata saat kami berjalan di pantai.

"Aku adalah seorang tentara Hinata. Aku akan bertugas saat Negara membutuhkanku." Jawabku.

"Jadi, kau akan tetap berangkat berperang Sasuke?" lagi-lagi Hinata bertanya dengan nada murung.

"Hanya saat Negara membutuhkanku. Tapi sekarang, kurasa kau yang membutuhkanku." Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sasuke, sebentar lagi anak kita akan lahir." Aku menatap perutnya yang sudah membesar.

"Aku sudah punya nama yang bagus untuknya. Dan aku juga tau harus mendidiknya menjadi apa."

"Benarkah."

Hinata mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Aku akan memberinya nama Kesuma, dan dia akan menjadi seorang dokter." Jawabnya.

"Aku akan menunggunya Hinata." Jawabku sambil menatapnya.

Hinata tersipu. Saat sedang memandanginya, terdengar suara burung camar di atas kami.

"Ah, Burung Camar sudah pulang bermigrasi." Kataku sambil memandang langit.

"Ya, sepertimu." Jawab Hinata tak kalah takjub.

"Tapi bedanya, kau tidak akan pergi lagi." Tambahnya lagi.

Aku tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Sejak awal Hinata memang tidak ingin aku pergi ikut bertempur. Dia lebih suka aku menjadi tentara penjaga yang bertahan di daerah ini.

"Hinata, aku tahu kau tidak ingin aku pergi bertempur. Tapi ini untuk Negara Kita Indonesia. Demi Nusa dan Bangsa. Aku rela mati untuknya." Kataku bersungguh-sungguh.

"Tapi aku tidak rela Sasuke." Katanya sambil mulai terisak.

"Hinata, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyaku

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hinata. Sangat. Tapi aku bisa saja hidup hanya sampai esok hari. Tapi cintaku akan selalu abadi untukmu."

Hinata tampak malu, dan mukanya memerah.

"Aku mengerti Sasuke, dan maafkan aku."

…

Indonesia memang sudah merdeka. Tapi itu tidak berarti kalau Indonesia sudah aman dari ancaman Negara lain. Sekarang sudah merebak berita bahwa setelah Jepang menyerah, KNIL datang. Dan parahnya mereka diboncengi oleh NICA. Maka langsung saja Indonesia dalam keadaan siaga satu, seluruh tentara disiapkan dan penjagan diperketat.

Dan kini tentara yang sudah pulang ke kampong dipanggil lagi untuk berjaga di batalyon. Termasuk kami yang sudah pulang ke Desa Pantai Air Manis, harus kembali lagi ke Sunda Kelapa yang sudah berganti nama menjadi Jakarta.

Kapal yang menjemput kami sudah bersender di pelabuhan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Menunggu semua tentara masuk kedalamnya.

Hinata memelukku erat saat aku akan berangkat.

"Bagaimana dengan anak kita Sasuke?" tanyanya ditengah isakkannya.

"Kau pasti baik-baik saja Hinata." Kataku menenangkannya.

"Tapi aku takut terjadi sesuatu kepadamu." Seragamku semakin basah.

Kulepas rangkulanku. Dan kutatap matanya, memberitahunya secara non verbal bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja.

"Hinata, aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu bahwa aku hidup mungkin sampai esok pagi saja. Tapi cintaku selalu abadi untukmu. Bila nanti aku sudah tiada, jangan sampai kau tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Anggaplah aku menjelma menjadi Burung-Burung Camar yang akan kembali dan terus memperhatikanmu." Kataku sungguh-sungguh.

Hinata hanya mengusap air matanya dan melambaikan tangannya saat aku sudah berada di atas kapal.

"Terkutuklah NICA! Terkutuklah KNIL!" umpat Naruto yang menangis tersedu-sedu disebelahku.

Aku menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Kita hanya bisa berdoa supaya tugas ini berhasil. Ingatlah Naruto. Bila Indonesia jatuh ke tangan penjajah, mereka tidak akan bisa hidup." Kataku sambil mengajaknya untuk berdiri.

"Kau benar!" katanya sambil menatap Sakura yang berurai air mata.

Dan aku? Aku tidak bisa menangis, saat melihat Hinata melambai dan tersenyum penuh kerelaan. Semangatku bangkit! Aku akan tetap melindungi negeri ini demi mereka. Demi Hinata dan demi calon bayi kami.

…

Bunyi tembakan beruntun makin dekat terdengar. Kami sudah terdesak, dan banyak yang sudah gugur dari pihak kami. Yang kami lakukan hanya mundur terus dan bersembunyi diantara pohon-pohon bakau.

"Sasuke, mereka semakin dekat!" kata Shikamaru sambil memasukan peluru ke dalam senapannya.

"Aku akan lempar granat, jadi tiarap."

BLEGAR

Granat meledak dan itu mengenai banyak prajurit musuh.

Tapi lagi-lagi mereka mendesak kami, hingga kami harus melawannya.

Tor, tor, tor

"Arggh!"

Naruto terkena tembakan. Dan aku mencoba menolongnya, tapi sial, aku juga kena.

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku menyeret Naruto pergi.

"Sasuke, kau terkena tembakan." Seru Kakashi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini kesempatan kita. Kita sudah dekat dengan markas. Kalian harus lari kesana dan meminta bantuan. Aku akan menahannya di sini."

"Tidak!" Naruto langsung tidak setuju dengan usulku.

"Kau tidak akan bisa! Kau akan mati." Katanya dengan mata melotot.

"Lebih baik satu orang mati daripada kita semua mati." Teriakku.

"Cepatlah!" segera kusambar senapanku dan mengisinya penuh.

"Naruto, bila kau selamat, katakana pada anakku bahwa aku sangat mencintainya." Kataku sebelum mereka pergi semua.

Naruto mengusap air matanya. "Terimakasih Sasuke." Katanya sebelum dia pergi.

Aku menatap kelangit dan melihat kumpulan Burung Camar.

"Hinata, jaga dirimu." Bisikku pelan sebelum aku mulai menembak dan tertembak.

"Aku akan terus mencintaimu Hinata. Cintaku selalu abadi untukmu!" usai mengucapkan itu, usai juga nafasku berhenti.

.

.

.

_**Owari**_

_**A/N: maafkan daku yang tidak bisa nulis fic canon selain yang beginian. Gomenasai.**_


End file.
